1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oxygen sensor and also relates to a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,166 discloses a combustibles sensor probe including a closed end tubular housing member having a gas diffusion limiting aperture in the closed end. The sensor probe also includes a solid electrolyte electrochemical cell sealed within the tubular housing to define an internal chamber and an air or oxygen chamber. The solid electrolyte electrochemical cell consists of an oxygen ion conductive solid electrolyte member, and electrodes disposed on opposite surfaces thereof. The sensor probe can be used to measure both oxygen and combustibles.
Japanese published examined patent application 59-26895 discloses a similar sensor probe.